Bohemia (Vaclav II)
Bohemia led by Vaclav IIKingdom of Bohemia is a custom civilisation by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Prague with Padua. Overview Bohemia The Kingdom of Bohemia, sometimes also referred to as the Czech Kingdom, was a state located in the region of Bohemia in Central Europe, whose territory is currently included in the modern-day Czech Republic. During its height, it also had parts of present Austria, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Poland, Slovakia, Slovenia and Ukraine (For Zakarpatskaya Oblast). It was a kingdom in the Holy Roman Empire, and the King was a Prince-Elector of the empire until its dissolution in 1806. Many Kings of Bohemia were also elected Holy Roman Emperors. Its capital Prague was effectively the centre of the Holy Roman Empire in the late 14th century, and at the end of the 16th and beginning of the 17th centuries. From 1526, the kingdom was continuously ruled by the House of Habsburg and its successor house Habsburg-Lorraine. After the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, the territory became part of the Habsburg's larger Austrian Empire, and subsequently the Austro-Hungarian Empire from 1867. Bohemia retained formal status as a separate kingdom, known as a crown land within the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and its capital Prague was one of the empire's leading cities. In the last years of Austria-Hungary, Bohemia was the empire's most advanced and economically prosperous crown land. The Czech language (called the Bohemian language in English usage until the 19th century) was the main language of the Diet and the nobility until 1627. German was then formally made equal with Czech and eventually prevailed as the language of the Diet until the Czech national revival in the 19th century. German was also widely used as the language of administration in many towns after Germans immigrated and populated some areas of the country in the 13th century. The royal court used the Czech, Latin, and German languages, depending on the ruler and period. Vaclav II Wenceslaus II Premyslid was King of Bohemia (1278–1305), Duke of Cracow (1291–1305), and King of Poland (1300–1305). He was the only son of King Ottokar II of Bohemia and Ottokar's second wife Kunigunda. He was born in 1271, ten years after the marriage of his parents. Kunigunda was the daughter of Rostislav Mikhailovich, lord of Slavonia, son of a Grand Prince of Kiev, and Anna of Hungary, daughter of Béla IV of Hungary. His great-grandfather was the German king Philip of Swabia. Wenceslaus II was the grandfather of the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles IV. He was a member of the Přemyslid dynasty. Dawn of Man Hail the mighty King Vaclav II, ruler of the lands of the Crown of Saint Wenceslas. The Kingdom of Bohemia lies within the conclaves of European power, between the Holy Roman Empire in the west and the Kingdom of Poland in the east. An important elector to the Holy Roman Emperors and champion of the Hussite cause, Bohemian history espouses a nation of great and fierce pride, and serves as a reminder of the once noble Kingdom which lay at the crossroads of Europe's east and west. Proud monarch, a resurgance of Czech identity has instilled in your people their desire for a sovereign nation once more. Can you restore the Crown Lands of Bohemia? Where once rose great castles and Kings of great character. Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the Lands of the Crown of Saint Wenceslas. I am Vaclav II, King of Bohemia, and honoured descendant of the founders of the royal dynasty of Přemyslids." Introduction: "I am Vaclav II, King of Bohemia. I am the ruler for the Lands of the Crown of Saint Wenceslas, and I bid you welcome." Defeat: "You have defeated my Kingdom, but one day there will be a re-awakening, and my people will carve a new Kingdom onto this earth." Strategy As Vaclav II, founding a religion is important, however the lack of one does not mean you can't win. The suggested victory to aim for is a diplomatic victory, and Vaclav has a lot of tools to defend himself from the other victory types. Keep your Tabors near your most vulnerable cities and stack a ranged unit on top of them if you can. The Hrad might be worth beelining for the defense and the gold it gives if you have one of the improved resources within your workable borders. The extra gold it gives synergizes well with the ability to buy Tabors. If you have a neighbour which happens to spam missionaries (Haile Selassie comes to mind), you might receive an extra military unit from time to time, which can be kept or gifted to a city state for a minor influence boost. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Renovate the Prague hrad The Prague hrad has become dilapidated from miscare. For our most important symbol of fortitude, this cannot stand for much longer. It is time that the castle be renovated. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Bohemia * Player must built a Hrad in the Capital * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Capital gains a free Great Work of Art slot Issue the Prague Groschen ''' Now that we possess a source of valueable Silver, we should begin minting a new coin made from that silver and issue it into the Bohemian economy. Such an issue will surely cause our economy to prosper. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Bohemia * Player must have one local source of Silver * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * All current cities receive a free Mint * +10% Gold from Mints '''Czech Language A 13th century manuscript created by Dvur Králové to espouse the greatness of Bohemian identity has turned out to be a forgery. Nonetheless, it has sparked interest in the Czech language, since eroded by the influences of German, and a swelling of national pride has been instilled in the people. It would be a perfect opportunity to revive our ancient language. Option 1: '''Yes, let us revive the Czech language! * Lose 1000 Gold * Gain a free Great Writer '''Option 2: '''No, let it die. * Nothing. Note: will only fire beginning from the Renaissance. '''The Prague Defenestration A most terrible incident has occured: several members of the Prague City Council have been tossed from a window by an aggravated mob! What councillors were not killed in the fall were quickly murdered by the crowd. This is simply terrible news! Option 1: '''This is shocking! I'm feeling faint... * Nothing. '''Option 2: '''This is was clearly an accident. * Lose 45 Culture * The Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns '''Option 3: '''The mob must be held accountable * The Capital goes into Resistance for one turn * Gain 55 Culture '''Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now following the works of John Hus and replicating your romantic nationalism. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. City List * Prague * Plzen * Litomerice * Brno * Budejovice * Poděbrady Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork, Research (City-List). * Leugi: Artwork (Leaderscene), Graphics (Tabor UU). * Andreas Waldeloft: My Kingdom (Peace Theme). * Richard Vaughan: This Is It (War Theme). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Central Cultures